Electric Heart
by Sakurai Ichizaya
Summary: After his day is ruined, Izaya decides to find his new victim on an online dating site. There's nothing better than a love sick fool to break after all. After some badgering from Celty, Shizuo decides to go on a dating site. Soon they find themselves talking to each other unknowingly and falling in love. What happens when they meet in person though and find out who they really are?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone I'm here with a new Durarara fanfic which was also written with the help of Ayokaya who also has a few of her own awesome ShizuoXIzaya stories. Anyways, Enjoy.

Chapter 1

 **Izaya's POV:**

"Ah Namie, I'm going to have so much fun this night~" the raven chuckled.

Izaya sat in front of his computer. The screen's light was shining at his face giving it a bluish glow. Immediately he closed his latest chats and let the computer slowly power down, before standing up and taking the coat, that was resting behind him on his swivel chair.

"And whose life are you going to ruin this time?" The brown-haired woman replied sarcastically while working on a document at another desk.

She didn't even bother to look up from it, because she felt disgusted by the thought of seeing the man's malicious grin once again. She had seen the stupid Informant's smile way too often lately.

Meanwhile this one was going happily through the room approaching the front door while taking on his trim coat.

Just at the moment he waved goodbye to his secretary ready to leave, one of his phone's started to ring in his pocket. The Informant took it out eyeing the message he got suspiciously.

 _I'm going to be a little late. Sorry :(_

Izaya's smile began to crack a little when he read this. He sighed.

"Oh, bad news?" He heard the voice from the other side of the room.

Namie had finally turned around to him not hiding a smile, that clearly showed how happy she was about the raven's frustration. However, Izaya wouldn't just let her win and give her the idea, that she was actually right with her assumption. A genuine smile appeared on his face.

"Not at all! My date's just going to be a little late. But what kind of gentleman would I be, if I actually went seriously mad at something like that?~" he chuckled before starting to type a fast reply.

 _It's alright. :) I will wait for you._

Namie's smile faded and was replaced by an annoyed expression, when her "Boss" hummed a happy goodbye at her before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

In front of it Izaya checked his phone one last time, before he finally put it back into his pocket.

Laughing he jumped down the stairs.

 _At the end this girl will be just like all the other girls before her._

 **Akira's POV:**

Akira sat on the couch quietly waiting for her brother to show up so she could leave. On the floor her little sister happily played with a litter of kittens under the watchful eye of the mother, Krystie, who currently sat on her lap.

Letting her eyes wander over to the glowing analog clock above the TV, Akira let out a quiet sigh as she noticed the time. She would be late.

She typed up a quick message to Nakura before shutting her phone and reached down to pet Krystie. Unfortunately for her, that was the same moment her brother decided to come barging in, scaring the feline and causing her to claw herself unto Akira's hand. She hissed in pain.

"Ayato! Please stop barging in like that, cat scratches are painful!" She scolded him while examining her hands. She had four small but slightly deep scratches that had begun to sting. Nevertheless they wouldn't impede her trip, so using a napkin from the coffee table, she wiped away the blood and threw it away.

"Ouch, sorry about that, Sis" Ayato said, a sheepish look on his face. He opened his mouth again, probably to apologize but Akira cut him off.

"Never mind that Ayato, just take care of Alice. I have to go, but I'll be back soon."

"If you say so. Be safe Akira".

Akira gave him a quick hug before exiting the house and unto the chilly night. She walked quickly towards the train station, a slight frown on her face. She didn't like being late. Arriving at the station, she quickly bought her ticket and thankfully caught the train before it left.

On the train, she sat down on a bench and looked around. Surprisingly the train wasn't very full and it allowed her to observe everyone on it with ease. She hid a face of disdain.

' _Humans, why do they have to be so pathetic'_ she thought, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

Akira had never liked human beings despite being one herself. They lied, manipulated, and deceived, then they said it was for the good of others. It was plain out pathetic.

That business man on the phone, for example. He had just told his wife, he was busy at a meeting, yet here he was, on this train with a young girl barely out of her teens holding on to his arms.

Then there was the girl who was telling the other one, she was worthless. The look of envy on her face was clear as day.

Akira sighed. It would always make her wonder why humans felt superior when they were really just inferior.

The train halted to a stop and she stood up and exited the train.

It took her only a few more minutes to find the place, Nakura had wanted to meet her. The boy had described the location very detailed. That's why she was sure to be at the right place.

The blond girl was standing in front of a restaurant, the sign in front of it saying "Russia Sushi". Yet it wasn't the sign telling her, that she was at the right place, but the tall black man, who was standing in front of it trying to attract customers by cheering very loudly.

Though the guy seemed unique to her and made her a little curious, she decided to wait a few metres away from it not wanting to catch the man's attention.

Just at the moment she took out her phone and started typing a message to Nakura to inform him that she had arrived at the venue, a hand was placed on her shoulder.

A little surprised, Akira turned around facing a young man, who was about a head taller than her.

"Are you Riri?" the raven asked giving her a friendly smile, before the hand from her shoulder fell back to his side.

"Yes." she answered shortly scrutinizing the man.

Was he Nakura? The description Nakura had given her the other day was assorting. A young man, with black hair and brownish eyes. Still she couldn't stifle the feeling, that something was wrong.

Nakura had told her, that he wanted to kill himself this very night. The young man had said though, that he was too afraid of facing death alone - that's why he had searched for someone else to support him.

Akira had answered, that she was also thinking about ending her life, though that had been an utter lie.

Sure, the blond girl was interested in death, always wondering what could make people want to end their lives - but the reason for her curiosity was more that life was indescribable beautiful in her eyes.

That's why she had decided to help Nakura see this beautiful side of life, too.

However, she had expected to meet a sad and depressed man, who believed that he could find his last resort only in death - and not the totally normal, happily smiling teenager right in front of her.

Either this man wasn't Nakura or all the things Nakura had told her, had been utter lies. Still the fact, that the man in front of her knew her chatting name "Riri", showed her that he had at least contact with Nakura and knew about their conversations on the Internet.

When Akira finally concluded that this young man wasn't the person she had got to know on the Internet, something hard hit her head causing her to lose her balance.

The last thing she noticed was, that someone pulled her into a van, before she lost consciousness.

Akira groggily opened her eyes, a dull pain coming from her head causing her to cringe as soon as she tried to move. Blinking, to adjust her eyes to the light, she managed to make out a figure above her.

"Hey, who are you?", She asked. The figure, who she could now tell was a woman, typed something on her PDA before showing it to her.

 **[I was instructed to take you to a certain place after you woke up]** the screen said, while the woman gestured to a motorcycle. Akira nodded.

"Very well, but do you mind waiting? They hit me over the head hard and I don't think I could stand up right now without falling over from dizziness". The woman nodded and Akira took that as a yes.

Pulling herself into a cross legged position she looked at the woman, and noticed she had an annoyed posture. She began to analyze things.

Those guys that kidnapped her had obviously done it before, for it to have been done so quickly and easily. That meant this had happened before - many times, most likely. She stood up.

"You're annoyed because this has happened before, aren't you? He's done this often."

The woman typed on her PDA again and held it up. **[how did you know?]**

"Because, He and I, we are more alike than he thinks." Akira said, and then "Well the dizzyness is over. I'm ready to go."

The woman handed her a black helmet. And got on to the motorcycle, motioning for her to get on the back. Akira did so and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. With a sound that sounded like that of a horse's neigh, they were speeding off, the streets nothing but a blur.

The whole trip was relatively quiet, but Akira didn't mind because it gave her time to think. She had many questions in her head that she was itching to get answers for. For example, why did Nakura do this? What did he gain from it? She had a feeling it was for the reaction of the people, but it also confused her. Surely the majority of people had the same reaction.

While Akira contemplated this, They arrived at an extremely tall building.

 **[this is as far as I go. You have to go to the top. Oh and do you think you can knock sense into him?]** she wrote and Akira smiled at her.

"Thank you and I'll most certainly try."

With that Akira turned and walked through the building entrance.

She had to go up couple of stairs, until she arrived at the rooftop. It was dark, only a few lights illuminating the place making it hard for her to recognize her surroundings.

She turned around with shock, when she suddenly heard a rustle from behind. Akira exerted her eyes, trying to see something in the dark and her eyes widened a little, when she discerned a dark silhouette in one of the dark corners.

She couldn't identify much, but the figure seemed to be a man. At least the build told her so.

"Finally. I've been waiting for you~" the figure said, approaching her slowly.

When the man stepped in the light, Akira could finally see his features. A young man, with black hair and surprisingly not brown but crimson eyes, who had - in her opinion - a very handsome face. Most features were matching with Nakura's description and she immediately wondered, if the raven in front of her was really the Nakura she got to know on the Internet.

However, there was something that totally unsettled her - and that was the arrogant grin on the raven's face.

"Are you Nakura?" Akira asked frowning, while the man continued approaching her until he finally stopped only a mere metre away from her.

The raven's smile grew wider. "Yes, indeed~ Then you must be Riri. You must be really confused right now, aren't you?~" The man chuckled.

"Not really." The blonde girl answered shyly, a little rush of satisfaction rising inside her, when she saw the raven's smile disappear.

"Really? And why is that, if I may ask?" this one asked. Akira could hear, that the man still tried to sound contemptuous, but his eyes told her something else. A frown was covering his face and his eyes were shining with the resentfulness following defeat.

"I don't know, what kind of people you are normally trying to trick like this, but I figured you out long ago. Your only reason for searching for someone on the internet, who wanted to commit suicide, and then kidnapping that person, was your pure curiosity to the person's reaction. Would she really commit suicide? What could make her do it? Absolutely logical questions, but what you didn't expect, is the fact, that I came here because of the very same reason: To find out, what made Nakura want to kill himself. Well, it seems I'm not going to find out, because everything he told me had apparently been utter lies."

Akira explained herself totally expressionless, though she kind of enjoyed the changes in the man's facial expression. First it was surprise, shock, then comprehension and the last thing left, when she ended her speech, was anger.

However, for a while the man wasn't saying anything at all and she already expected him to do something drastic like attacking her, but then the raven just dropped his gaze. She couldn't see his face, when he at first started to giggle, until it grew to a mad hysterical laughter before the raven yanked his head up.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! You stupid girl! You can't fool me!"

The blond girl just waited until the laughter ceased, becoming a small giggle. Then only the arrogant grin from before was left. "Because I'm a god." the raven stated at last, as if it was the most normal thing to be said.

Akira's eyes narrowed. She couldn't define wether it was pity or sympathy she felt for the man, since he was interesting and pathetic at the same time.

She cleared her voice. " A god? Don't make me laugh! Gods above humanity can only use rational logic since feelings are only reserved for humans. But the only reason why you want to observe people at the point of death is, that you're afraid of approaching them in real life with your real feelings. And this fear doesn't make you a god, but a sad human."

Akira hadn't noticed that she had raised her voice while speaking. It was unnatural for her, normally never showing any feelings. But the haughtiness of the man somehow enraged her.

However, the man in front of her was only staring at her with wide eyes , pure shock lying everywhere on his face.

The girl inhaled deeply, before claiming her final conclusion with neutral tone "And that's rather pathetic, if you ask me."

Observing the raven's expression she expected a little resistance, but suddenly this one's face grew very dark. The corners of his mouth convulsed and a great fury was reflected in his eyes.

When Akira was already looking for being attacked, the raven suddenly turned around and stormed off angrily.

The door of the rooftop was shut with a loud bang and Akira was left alone in the dark.

 **Izaya's POV:**

Izaya was angry. Not just angry, he was humiliated! How dare that stupid girl call _him_ , her God, pathetic! He stormed all the way home, pushing and shoving anyone who got in the way. He didn't care about them, after all they were insignificant humans just like that girl.

Still as angry as before, if not more, Izaya entered the building and not bothering to wait for the elevator. He stormed up the stairs and entered his apartment slamming the door behind him. He passed Namie who looked up.

"What's with all the noise? Girlfriend stood you up?"

Izaya angrily turned to her.

"You know what Namie, just get out of here right now before I cut your pay!" He yelled. Namie, who was pretty much unfazed by Izaya's temper, sighed and stood up scowling while gathering her stuff in his hand.

"Whatever. Oh and I went to pick up your mail like you asked, it's on your desk."

 _ **"Just get out!"**_

Namie rolled her eyes and walked out of the apartment leaving Izaya to deal with his anger and frustration alone. After locking the door, Izaya stomped all the way to his desk and sat on his chair. He took out his knife and threw it, where it stuck on the wall. He yelled in frustration.

He hadn't felt so angry and annoyed in such a long time, thanks to that stupid girl who ruined his fun. What did she know about anything? All she was, is another one of his puppets, one of his lovely humans he could bend and break for his entertainment. How dare she call him pathetic!

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm down. He wasn't going to let that blonde brat get to him. She was just another human who wanted attention from her God, that was all!

She was just a lonely, pathetic little human that wanted to grab his attention.

Giving himself a spin, he decided that he was right. The thought didn't cheat him up right away though, so he decided he needed a distraction. Another human, one that wouldn't ruin his fun. With the goal set in mind, he began thinking of what he could do, when something caught his eye. The mail Namie had brought in for him.

On top of the stack of envelopes and flyers, there was a particular one that caught his eye. It was an ad for a dating website. He grinned. Perfect. This was just what he needed, a desperate, lovesick fool he could break.

Without hesitation Izaya turned the computer on and searched for the website. Just like the ad, the website was lovely and eye-catching decorated, with a lot of red and pinkish hearts all over and a sentence in a big and ornate letters at the top saying "Find your true love".

Izaya hissed at that.

The Informant wasn't one of those foolish guys, who believed in something like "true love". It was an utopia, created by some desperate humans most probably engaged in the film industry. With something like that being spread through the media, they tried to make people think that there was actually a deeper meaning in their existence. Like finding your soulmate, your promised one, and then fulfilling your heart's desire by it living happily together until the very end.

The whole website was dripping with gaudy trash like that and it really disgusted him. However, it wouldn't stop him in his plans.

The raven clicked on the registration button starting to fill in important information about his person. Sex, age, hobbies and preferences. Izaya was only searching for another human to play with and he already got annoyed that he had to go through such a trouble for it.

Half-heartedly he typed that he had no preferences when it came to the gender. After all, he could love all his humans equally, the sex didn't mean anything to him.

At hobbies he considered his answer for a moment. He couldn't write human observation and information gathering, could he?

After a moment, he decided on "doing sports" ,"meeting with friends" and "going to restaurants or cafés".

Well, it was no lie. Izaya was pretty sporty always running around the city, especially running away from the blond monster. Then he also met a lot of people. Okay, except for Shinra and maybe Shiki, you couldn't really call anyone a friend of him, but whatever. And then he went pretty often to Russia Sushi, but not only there. He was also very often in other cafés, though mostly because of human observation.

Still, no one could say that they were all absolute lies.

He looked at his profile for a last time, before he smiled contently and confirmed it.

What now?

Was he supposed to search for someone matching for him.

He looked through the website for a while, until finding a button called "Random Person". It was supposed to let the website search for someone, who was random, but was still matching with your profile.

Izaya smiled. Wasn't there even more fun in finding someone randomly, he absolutely didn't know anything about? With that it would be a lot more thrilling for him!

The raven clicked on the button his smile spreading across his face while waiting for the result.

 **Shizuo's POV**

Shizuo looked hesitantly from his computer to the paper ad Celty had given him earlier today. The flyer was covered in plethora of pink and red hearts, and looked like most clichéd dating sites. Honestly he just wanted to throw it away and forget about it, but he had promised Celty he'd give it a try. Sighing, he turned on his computer and logged on to the site.

Like the flyer it was covered with pink and red hearts, cursive writing in a flouncy font and stories of how people had found true love filled the front page. It all annoyed him. He clicked on the registration button and started filling up all his info. He decided to make up a name, when he reached that box and came up with Shou Hirari.

He went with both for sex preference, since none of that had really ever mattered to him. For hobbies he put down "hanging out with friends" since putting down " beating the shit out of the flea" was pretty of limits. No one would have trouble figuring out who he was if he wrote that.

He filled out a few more things, as truthfully as he could before he finished. He double checked his profile to make sure everything was okay.

 _'Here goes nothing'_ he thought and clicked the 'Random Person' button. A few minutes he waited, watching the screen load before a chat screen popped up that said.

 _[you are now chatting with Nakura]_

 **[Nakura: Hello, Anybody there?]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **11.09., 21:47**

 **[** **Shou:** **Hey!**

 **Nakura:** **Oh, hey! I already thought, there wasn't anyone else here! xD**

 **Shou:** **No, I was here.**

 **Shou:** **I'm just not used to this. This is my first time chatting with someone I don't know.**

 **Nakura:** **Yes, I know what you mean. It's my first time being on a website like this, too. But don't worry! We can change this uncomfortable feeling )**

 **Shou:** **And how?**

 **Nakura:** **By getting to know each other of course! :D**

 **Shou:** **...**

 **Shou:** **Of course. Well then, why don't you tell me what you like, so I get to know you a bit better?]**

 **12.09., 20:56**

 **[** **Nakura:** **And why did you come to this website?**

 **Shou:** **I guess, I was bored. You?**

 **Nakura:** **Yeah, me too.**

 **Nakura:** **And I wanted to prove something to myself.**

 **Shou:** **What was it?**

 **Nakura:** **It's really personal and I don't belong to that kind of human that talk about their problems so inconsiderately. Hey, I tell you something. We chat a little longer and when I decide that I like you, I will tell you my little secret. And more ~ ;)**

 **Shou:** **...**

 **Shou:** **I guess that's fine.**

 **Shou:** **And how will I know that you like me or not?**

 **Nakura:** **Believe me, you'll notice it. xD**

 **Shou:** **Alright.]**

 **13.09., 19:03**

 **[** **Shou:** **So, how was your day?**

 **Nakura:** **I would say good if there wasn't this one client who totally went on my nerves.**

 **Shou:** **What did he do?**

 **Nakura:** **Well, normally they come to me to help them. They share their private lives with me voluntarily, so I don't have a problem with knowing their secrets and faults. But this one came to me to find something out about a person who's close to me. He was asking questions directly concerning my private life and I felt really molested at that moment.**

 **Shou:** **I understand. Guys like that are really the worst. You should have punched him!**

 **Nakura:** **xD Nice advice! I was actually thinking about it, but I really can't do something like that. Otherwise my clients would run away and I would get unemployed. So I just sent him away.**

 **Shou:** **Way too friendly of you! They can't treat you like that, if the only thing you do is to help them!**

 **Nakura:** **Then what are you doing with guys that are going on your nerves at work?**

 **Shou:** **I punch them.**

 **Shou:** **Of course.**

 **Nakura:** **xDDDD**

 **Nakura:** **You're unbelievable, Shou-chan ;D**

 **Nakura:** **But in a good way.**

 **Shou:** **Thanks, I guess. ]**

 **14.09., 18:58**

 **[** **Nakura:** **Hey Shou-chan**

 **Shou:** **Hey what's up?**

 **Nakura** **: Nothing much**

 **Nakura** **: things have been sooo boring!**

 **Nakura** **: Anything interesting going on with you?**

 **Shou** **: Nah.**

 **Shou** **: It's been really quiet over here for some reason.**

 **Shou** **: That's usually a bad sign**

 **Nakura** **: Why is that?**

 **Shou** **: Well there's this really annoying guy that bothers me all the time and if he doesn't show up for a really long time he makes sure to annoy me even more than usual.**

 **Nakura** **: Wow that can't be fun.**

 **Nakura: Do you punch him like those other people that get on your nerves?**

 **Shou** **: No unfortunately I can never catch him but one day I will and I'll make him pay!**

 **Nakura** **: That's some grudge you have.**

 **Nakura** **: Don't turn into those scary psychopaths you see in the movies Shou-Chan! :o**

 **Shou** **: Don't plan on it**

 **Nakura** **: Good cause I like you how you are**

 **Shou** **: You'd be the first**

 **Nakura** **: Don't say that! I'm sure there a lot of people that like you just how you are.**

 **Shou** **: I guess there are a few people who are my friends but I don't have many.**

 **Nakura** **: BLASPHEMY!**

 **Nakura** **: Their loss, you are awesome! :D**

 **Shou** **: If you say so**

 **Nakura** **: I do!**

 **Nakura** **: Now tell me more about your day~]**

 **15.09., 17:39**

 **[** **Nakura:** **Hey, Shou-chaaaaan**

 **Shou:** **What is it, Nakura?**

 **Nakura:** **Today was really boring :(**

 **Nakura:** **Something exciting going on at your place?**

 **Shou:** **Unfortunately not, I just finished work.**

 **Shou** **: I'm going to meet with a friend now.**

 **Nakura** **: OOH, why's that?**

 **Shou** **: I just felt like it.**

 **Shou** **: And talking with her always brings me some peace.**

 **Nakura** **: "Her"? Don't tell me, Shou-chan had a girlfriend all the time and came to a dating website nonetheless! Shou-chan, are you a cheater?! o.O**

 **Shou** **: NO! She's just a friend!**

 **Shou** **: And she has a boyfriend anyway.**

 **Nakura** **: So, you'd date her, if she hadn't a boyfriend? ;)**

 **Shou** **: WHAT?! NO!**

 **Shou** **: We're just friends.**

 **Shou** **: And I have someone I like.**

 **Nakura** **: ...**

 **Nakura** **: I'm confused. :/**

 **Nakura** **: Then why'd you join a dating website?**

 **Shou** **: …**

 **Nakura** **: OHHHHH, does this mean I finally got through to your heart? \o/**

 **Shou** **: ...**

 **Shou** **: I guess, you could say that.**

 **Nakura** **: ...**

 **Nakura** **: Don't make me blush, Shou-chan~**

 **Shou** **: That's all, you have to say?**

 **Nakura** **: Ah, sorry. I'm not good at this.**

 **Nakura:** **Give me one more try.**

 **Nakura** **: ...**

 **Nakura** **: You make me really happy, Shou-chan.**

 **Nakura** **: Thank you. :)**

 **Shou** **: You're welcome.**

 **Shou** **: Well, I guess I'm off then.**

 **Shou** **: Don't want to be too late.**

 **Nakura** **: Sure! Have fun! :D**

Shizuo let the phone slip back into his pocket while still going.

When he reached the meeting place, Celty was already standing in front of a slight slope. It was going a few metres downwards behind her, but when they looked into the distance, they were able to recognize the colourful lights of Tokyo.

Shizuo had suggested this place. From the higher position they were able to see a big part of the city, while some street lamps were enlightening the more natural place at top of the small hill.

Not many people came here because it took quite a few time to reach this place, but Shizuo liked the peaceful scenery.

Feeling at ease he stepped next to his friend, before they sat down on a bench watching the peaceful city at night in front of their eyes.

[Did something happen lately?] The Dullahan showed the question with her PDA, but the blond's eyes only widened in confusion.

[You seemed to be a lot more peaceful the last days.]

Shizuo didn't know what to say at first. Was he?

Now that he thought about it, he really hadn't been a lot furious the last days. Even at work he had mostly been very calm.

"I guess, you're right." The blond just mumbled to himself his gaze pointing to the ground.

Suddenly his arm was touched from the side and he raised his eyes to see that his friend wrote something once again.

[Did something change the last few days?] It said and Shizuo could only think of one change that had happened in his life lately.

A soft smile appeared on his face, when he thought about the conversations he had with Nakura, that had become a daily routine by now.

Although he didn't know the man himself, Shizuo felt strangely connected to him and always craved for the young man's cheery words.

"You could say that" The blond finally answered still smiling before he looked back to the scenery in front of him.

Celty didn't say anything else, instead just stared at the peaceful view.

Not many words were exchanged between them that night, but neither of them felt uncomfortable with it.

All Shizuo could think about, while enjoying the beautiful atmosphere, was that he couldn't wait to show Nakura that sight.

 **16.09, 17:23**

 **Nakura:** **SHOU-CHAAAAN**

 **Shou:** **Yes?**

 **Nakura:** **I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages and I've been so busy today!**

 **Nakura:** **It's been torture!**

 **Shou:** **It's only been a day Nakura.**

 **Shou:** **You are so dramatic.**

 **Nakura:** **:P**

 **Nakura:** **But seriously I missed talking to you!**

 **Shou:** **Me too.**

 **Shou:** **Anything interesting happened at work?**

 **Nakura:** **Well this guy tried to blackmail me but he lost the blackmail**

 **Nakura:** **Not that he would have been able to do much~**

 **Shou:** **Wow that was pretty stupid of him. Does that happen often?**

 **Nakura:** **Not really.**

 **Nakura:** **Not everyone is an idiot.**

 **Nakura:** **So how did your day go?**

 **Shou:** **The usual**

 **Shou:** **People annoyed me, I punched them in the face.**

 **Nakura:** **Hehehe the Shou-chan classic ;)**

Izaya lazily spun on his chair as he waited for Shou-chan to log on. Talking to him was interesting, and he had more fun conversing with him than he had with others. It genuinely surprised Izaya at first that Shou-chan had never dated before, the man later stating that girls didn't like him so much,though seeing as he sounded like the kind of person most people would like. The raven didn't pay too much attention to it though.

Humans were always too shallow and looked at other things, not to mention that he could just be lying. Either way he was playing Shou-chan just how he wanted. All it took now was patience to build up the illusion and cause it to crash down.

"You are so whipped." Namie said causing Izaya to look up at her.

"What was that Namie?"

"It's been like this all week, unless you're with a client you're waiting anxiously for whoever it is you're talking to. Could it be that the great Izaya Orihara has made a friend or perhaps he's falling in love?"

"You do realize I can deduct your pay for suggesting such a thing? And for your information I just happen to be having fun with this particular human, Not that I should even be explaining myself to you."

"I'm just saying, you almost seem like an actual person" she said before turning back to her work. Izaya frowned and turned back to the computer. She didn't know what she was talking about. All he was doing was having fun and he did not hold any sort of attachment or feelings for Shou-chan.

And as the computer lit up showing that the aforementioned person had logged in he ignored the small twinge of happiness he felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Izaya's POV**

It had been 17 days now.

17 days of writing anonymously with another man, chatting happily about his private life with someone he didn't even know and even forgetting his work while waiting for the other person to log in.

And Izaya couldn't get enough of it.

At first he had thought that he had everything under control, that Shou was just another human he could play with and whom he could throw aside whenever he wanted.

But without recognizing it the chats became earlier and earlier. At first they had only been chatting during the evening, then after a week they had started at noon too, and just this morning Izaya had noticed that they were already chatting in the early morning hours.

Texting Shou was the first thing the raven did after waking up.

Izaya couldn't suppress an ironical smile whenever the thought passed his mind.

On one hand he was disappointed with himself for being so unprofessional in receiving his own goals, on the other hand he couldn't deny the fact that he highly enjoyed talking to the other man.

He would even go as far as to say that he had never felt that connected with another person before.

However, Izaya understood that he couldn't get too attached to someone else, and decided to concentrate more on his work once in awhile and let Shou wait.

After all, his work was the most important thing in his life and he wouldn't destroy his good reputation as Information Broker for someone he didn't even know.

Actually he wouldn't destroy his reputation for _anyone._

Still, Izaya didn't like the fact, that he had to go to Ikebukuro for it this day.

It wasn't that his humans were annoying him today - actually they were just as thrilling as usual - but Izaya hadn't been in Ikebukuro for quite a while, and it was lunchtime as well, meaning that there was a high probability that he could run into one certain blond debt collector.

For that Izaya had tried to hide, putting on his hood and always walking within the crowd, but he had tried this trick before and the blond had always found him nonetheless.

Sometimes, the raven had lucky days, when he could go through the whole city, not encountering the beast once, but today apparently wasn't one of these.

He strained his ears, his eyes dangerously going into slits while his hand already reached for the switch-blade inside his pocket, when a loud scream reached his ears from not too far away.

"I-ZAAA-YAAAA!"

He sighed. Perhaps he had been asking for too much. He let his hood drop and gave him a smirk.

"Why, hello Shizu-chan, missed me while I was gone?" He asked while dodging an incoming public mailbox.

"I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro you flea!"

"But why would I do that? I wouldn't want to miss out on visiting my favorite protozoan, would I?"

"DIE YOU FLEA" He yelled again and Izaya began to run in favor of losing him while dodging the occasional flying pieces of public property. Eventually he did outrun the monster and he stopped running, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone.

He frowned when he felt nothing in there and dug his hand into his other pocket. He checked his pant pockets and sighed when he realized that it wasn't there either.

Great, that stupid protozoan had caused him to lose his phone.

He opted in favor of just heading home. It wasn't like it was an important phone, the only thing he really used it for was for talking with Shou-chan when he had to run out and no one could really link him to the phone.

He'd just replace it with one of the many others he had at home.

 **Akira's POV**

Akira had been walking home from school that day when she had heard shouting and a series of crashing noises. She didn't pay much attention to it until a half-crushed stop sign came to a crash right next to her and causing her to jump up. She looked at the piece of damaged property and turned right in time to see Nakura run by, his phone falling out of his pocket and hitting her on the side of her head. She winced and she saw another man close behind running with another stop sign in his hand. _This must be Heiwajima Shizuo_ , She thought as she moved back and opted for picking up the phone that had assaulted her.

She began to walk home again, this time occupied with looking through the phone. There wasn't much on it, just a few contacts, some randomly strewn messages and her own messages with Nakura. She was about to just throw the phone on the ground and continue walking when she came across a conversation between Nakura and some person named Shou.

She read through it, at one point simply just standing there instead of walking, until she had finished it all. She frowned. Now to be able to tell a person's intentions through text was very difficult but Akira knew something had changed somewhere through their interaction. Nakura's messages were more genuine now than they had been when they began to communicate. She stood there after she had finished reading them and fished out her own phone from her pocket and sent a message to two different people.

 **Akira to Ayato: [Hey brother I'll be late getting home today]**

 **Ayato to Akira: [You mean later than you already are? whatever, just stay safe]**

 **Akira to Ayato: [Will do]**

 **Akira to Shinichi: [Hey do you mind doing me a favor?]**

 **Shinichi to Akira: [Sure, what do you need?]**

 **Akira to Shinichi: [I need to get the address of someone who I only know by alias]**

 **Shinichi to Akira: [Just give their physical appearance and alias and I'll see what I can do.]**

 **Akira to Shinichi: [ Nakura, and he's around 24 years of age, messy short black hair, reddish-brown eyes, 5'9 and all the times I've seen him he has a black jacket with fur lining]**

 **Shinichi to Akira: [You're looking for Izaya Orihara? You should be careful, he isn't exactly an outstanding citizen]**

 **Akira to Shinichi: [So I've seen. Anyways, his address?]**

 **Shinichi to Akira: [It's XXXX-XXX in Shinjuku. Also if you don't message me in about an hour I'll assume you're dead]**

 **Akira to Shinichi: [Okay and thanks]**

 **Izaya's POV**

Though it wasn't much of a deal, Izaya still felt frustrated for losing his phone.

Actually he wouldn't have given a damn about the little metallic thing, but losing it meant that he had to wait until coming home to chat with Shou-chan again.

Therefore he had been rather pissed at work, though normally he enjoyed the well-paid work for the Yakuza.

But not being able to read Shou-chan's calming words for a few hours, made him become more and more tensed.

And angry.

Especially at the blond protozoan, whose fault it had been that the raven had lost his phone in the first place.

It made him hate the blond more than ever, if that was even possible.

Sighing he opened the door to his apartment, happy that he hadn't run into the stupid blond monster again and was finally able to chat with Shou-chan.

He threw his jacket casually over his spinning chair, before turning on the computer. The Informant was pleased that Namie for once wasn't there while he was chatting. Although Izaya highly appreciated the woman's good work, lately it had gone more and more on his nerves, that the woman was trying to destroy his good mood whenever she had the chance.

However, his mood was finally getting a lot better, when he opened the chat, but it was destroyed just as rapidly when suddenly the bell of his front door began to ring.

Letting an annoyed sigh escape his mouth, he walked to the front and opened it angrily, his eyes widening in shock when he saw the person in front of it.

"Riri...?" the name left his mouth rather slowly for he couldn't believe that the girl was actually standing in front of him nor that he would ever see her again.

Nonetheless he managed to get his usual behavior back quite unnoticed and stepped aside to let her in, though the expressionless face of the girl was still enraging him on the inside like always.

"Actually my real name is Akira. And yours is Izaya Orihara, if I'm right?" the girl replied while stepping inside.

Izaya gave her a curious look, before closing the door behind her.

"Then may I hear why you know my real name, let alone my address, _Akira-san_?" the raven asked smirking when turning towards the young girl.

"Let's just say I had a very reliable source to help me" she replied neutrally "Furthermore I'm here to discuss something with you."

Izaya's eyes widened in surprise, when the girl in front of him fished the phone - HIS PHONE, the phone he had just lost- out of her pocket.

He couldn't believe it?

How could it be possible that she had it?

Did she steal it from him? But he would have noticed that, wouldn't he?

"Before you assume anything, I found it, when you were fighting on the street against Shizuo Heiwajima this day." Akira said nonchalantly.

Izaya's eyes went into slits. Her explanation was logical, but that still didn't explain the fact that she brought it back to him.

"And you bring it back to me, _because..?_ I guess, it's not out of pure friendliness~" the raven chuckled.

Akira was watching him carefully for a moment. The man's expression was still going on her nerves, way too haughty for her liking, but she decided to ignore it for the moment.

Instead she headed the phone back to the raven.

"Actually I couldn't resist to read your very interesting chat messages with a certain Shou Higari." she said a little surprised that the raven was able to keep his masquerade this time. He must have become better at hiding his emotions, or maybe the man was just getting used to her.

However, Izaya could feel his pulse rapidly increasing, when the girl's words reached his ears.

How could this Akira bitch dare to read his most private messages?!

Akira seemed to notice the expression on his face and held her hands up.

"No need to be hostile. I can see that you don't like the fact that I read them but perhaps you should be glad that I found it and not someone else." She said and Izaya frowned.

"Why are you here" he asked her and she sighed.

"Because I don't understand you Orihara-san. Your games will hurt someone one day and I don't want that to happen. I myself truly believed you were my friend even though it's clear you aren't. Those messages though, I don't seem to understand your intentions this time. The messages seem to have turned genuine this time."

"I don't see how that's any of your business!" he told the girl ready to kick her out.

"Orihara-san, I happen to have sent myself a copy of all these messages. I can very easily make sure they get into the hands of many people and ruin your image. And should you do anything to me I have a friend who will make sure the whole world sees them. You wouldn't want that, so why don't we sit down and talk?" She said and Izaya felt extremely angry and frustrated. He had always known that Riri- no, Akira was a very smart person but it seemed he hadn't taken her as seriously as he should have and now she obviously had the upper hand. He sighed and made sure he had his emotions in check before answering.

"And what are we supposed to be talking about Akira-chan?"

"Your feelings and intentions towards Shou Higari."

"Ne, Akira-chan you sound like a protective mother with her child. Could it be you know who Shou-chan is?"

"Not in the slightest but like I said before, I don't want people getting hurt. I am very aware about how people are in this world, selfish really, but this world itself is cruel. I just want for people to at the very least have the illusion of happiness for as long as they can. Maybe I can even help you be happy, Orihara-san, because it's very obvious you are not."

"What makes you say that?"

"You are entertained by making people's lives miserable, something people normally do to feel better about their own lives and you are constantly seeking attention." She told him but Izaya refused to believe that statement was true. He was about to say something when suddenly a phone vibrated and Akira reached into her pocket.

"Excuse me for a second, I have to assure my friend that I'm not dead yet." she said and Izaya found himself raising a brow at that.

"Wow so much faith in me." He said in a mocking tone and Akira cracked a smile.

"As much as one can have in the great Izaya Orihara. Now why don't we continue with our previous conversation." She said, putting her phone away.

"Very well, seeing as you pretty much haven't given me a choice" he said and sat down on the couch gesturing her to sit opposite to him.

Admitting his defeat made the raven's blood boil with anger, but he managed to keep his arrogant grin on the face nonetheless.

Akira took the seat on the other couch observing the raven carefully from under her glasses.

She knew that the raven didn't approve of the agreement they had just declared. And Akira already felt annoyed again, when she noticed that the raven wouldn't let his masquerade drop.

Still she was glad that she finally had the chance to get to know the man better, though it would take quite some time to make Izaya talk about his feelings genuinely.

"I want to make this clear, Orihara-san. I'm interested in you as a human being and my interest won't drop after only one conversation."

Izaya raised an eyebrow at that. "You mean, I'll have to meet you again after this?"

"Yes." she answered nonchalantly, and the whole room fell silent for a moment.

Akira made eye contact with the raven, Izaya returning it, both searching for something, that would explain the other's thoughts.

The raven's expression became neutral. He understood. If he wanted this to work, he couldn't use his normal tricks. Akira was a special human, maybe more similar to him than he liked to admit. Tricking her was hard. Therefore he decided to use for once a different technique.

Honesty.

Izaya knew that this would take everything of him, because it required a significant thing that he had never managed to come up with: trust.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

 _This is not going to be fun._ He thought ironically, a slight spark of self-pity growing inside his chest. _Well then, let the game begin._

Izaya opened his eyes again to face the girl in front of him.

"Ok, fine." he replied and get a little annoyed when he noticed the small smile on Akira's lips, though it vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"What do you want to know?" Izaya asked then, folding his arms in front of him.

Akira fell silent for a moment her head abstractedly falling slightly to the side. Her gaze dropped a little, looking at the desk that was positioned between the two couches, though she wasn't concentrating on a special point.

"Well, I don't have much time left and you should get used to this situation at first. So, why don't we agree on only one question for today and then I go?" she said still not facing the raven.

"Okay." this one just answered. He felt quite happy about the fact, that he wouldn't have to talk to her much more.

"What do you think about Shou Higari at the moment? And be honest."

Izaya fell silent for a moment. This time his gaze dropped too, when he was thinking about an appropriate wasn't a conversation between friends. It felt more like an interrogation to him.

"I guess... " he started finally, still not really sure what to say "regarding the things that I talk with him about … he's one of the few friends that I have in this world." He ended, his eyes falling back on the girl to observe her expression.

 _Very interesting._ Akira thought, her gaze still lingering in the air. "Very well Orihara-san, I will leave for now, goodbye."

"Yeah whatever, just leave" Izaya said pretty much shoving her out the door before slamming it shut. He sighed. Thank god Namie wasn't here.

Akira's POV

As soon as Akira left Izaya Orihara's home she sent Shinichi a message telling him that she was still very much alive before informing her brother that she'd arrive soon. Then she checked her wallet. She stared at the hole where the 1000 yen bill once sat. She briefly considered going back and asking Orihara-san for some money for the train fare but decided against it before she actually did end up dead.

Akira sighed before sending another message to her brother, this time to tell him that she wouldn't be home as soon as she had hoped. She normally didn't mind walking much but the distance to Ikebukuro from Shinjuku was quite the way. Not to mention it would be dangerous now that it was nearly night. Good thing she could run fast.

Eventually she reached Ikebukuro and stopped by a store run by a family friend. The owner was a nice person and would let her pay back what she owed later. Akira made it a priority to always pay her back and she knew that even though Ayato was irresponsible he also made sure to pay Tachibana-san back.

"Hello Akira-chan, I'm not used to seeing you so late at night."

"Hello Tachibana-san. I don't usually make it a habit but I was visiting someone in Shinjuku and I lost my money. I was actually wondering if you'd let me take a bottle of water, I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"Of course, take what you need Akira-chan."

"Thank you" Akira said before she headed to the freezers in the back and pulled out a bottle of water. She waved a goodbye to Tachibana-san before she exited the store. She stopped by the corner of the street and opened her bottle of water to take a long drink. That's when she saw some commotion going on. Even though she knew it probably wasn't a good idea to get close to it, she did so anyways mostly because she was curious.

As she got close she recognized the blonde in the bartender outfit as Shizuo Heiwajima, the so called "monster" of Ikebukuro and the one who had been chasing Orihara-san earlier this afternoon. She edged closer, curious about seeing the blonde man to see if the rumors were true.

Shizuo's POV:

For Shizuo today had been one of his normal work days.

He was running around with Tom, trying to get the money back by people that were mostly not fighting back to him anymore because of his bad reputation, he had met the flea (very unfortunately) and he had chatted with Nakura in the morning.

All in all Shizuo could say, that he had had a very good day until now.

There was only one client left, before his shift would end and he couldn't wait to get home and talk with Nakura about his day.

Tom and him had reached the man's apartment within only a few seconds and he was even coming down to the street to meet his visitors.

However, his face was becoming a mask of fear, when he recognized, that the guy who was visiting him, was no one else than Shizuo Heiwajima. But it vanished as rapidly as it had appeared and now a malicious grin was placed on the man's face.

It was the kind of guy that came up with a really stupid idea, when they were afraid. Shizuo hated that kind of guy.

"Listen! We don't want to have any problems. Why don't you just give us the money?", he heard Tom say next to him, but Shizuo was with his thoughts already by Nakura, after he had decided to just ignore the man in front of him.

He had figured by now that thinking about Nakura was miraculously calming him down. With that it was the perfect therapy against his anger problems.

A smile appeared on his lips, when he saw himself inside his living room already reading the other man's messages.

Because of that he almost didn't notice the guy in front of him taking out a knife and attacking him with it. It wasn't that Shizuo feared to get hurt, actually he was sure that a normal kitchen knife wouldn't be able to injure his body much, but because of the sudden attack, his body just reacted the way it did.

With one fist he slammed against the arm, that was holding the knife causing it to land on the ground several meters away. With the other one he grabbed the guy's shirt and pulled him up, his feet hovering over the ground, while a frightened expression was shown on the guy's face.

"YOU-", Shizuo started to shout, when his realization got into a sudden rush of anger.

"I'm sorry! Please let me down.. I won't do it again", the man mumbled frightenedly hanging in the air.

Normally Shizuo would have thrown the man through the next wall not caring about any injuries on his side.

Well, normally.

Somehow Shizuo wasn't able to hold his anger for long. The thoughts about Nakura and his cheering words were still lingering inside his head and the blond just wasn't able to pare his sweet feelings for the man with any form of hatred.

The other guy was even more surprised, when Shizuo suddenly let him down and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"You know what? Just give us the money next time, otherwise you'll get some serious problems."

"Th-Thank you.", the blond hadn't expected it, but the man seriously bowed in front of him and a content smile appeared on his lips.

"No problem. Life's too beautiful to waste it like that, right?"

He could swear the man was giving him a thankful glare, before he closed the door between them and Shizuo was walking away casually with Tom at his side.

"What was that?", Tom asked him suspiciously observing him from the side, while Shizuo was still smiling.

"Let's say my life's just too perfect for me to bring up any anger at the moment."

 **Akira's Pov**

Akira looked at the display. Not exactly what she expected and it made her rather curious. That's why the next morning she started following him instead of going to school. She didn't try to hide the fact that she was following and it wasn't like she'd be affected in school. Not with her grades. Heiwajima-san also noticed she was following him but it seemed he was trying to ignore her. Perhaps he thought she'd eventually leave. Not likely.

"Oi kid!" He finally said.

"Yes?"

"Why are you following me? Aren't you supposed to be in school or something."

"I was bored and school really isn't a problem." She said smiling lightly. This was definitely going to be entertaining.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Izaya's POV:**

After Izaya had shut the door behind Akira, his face frowned. This had probably been one of his worst days ever. He couldn't even remember, when the last time had been that his pride had been hurt so much - and this time even by a little girl.

The raven went to the big window behind his desk and looked down the street. Dozens of people were passing by, not noticing that he was watching them from above. He almost expected Akira to show up under his window again, but she had been rather gone pretty fast or had just gone into a different direction.

 _Maybe I should do some more research on her. Just like she did on me._ Izaya thought while a smile appeared on his face.

Though their meeting was still frustrating him, it was nonetheless a funny and unexpected part. He had never thought about the possibility that the girl could actually be able to challenge him, not only in intelligence, but also in human observation.

He had underestimated her and the fact was causing the blood in his veins to flow a bit faster. It was thrilling. And the way Akira had found out everything about him, reminded him a lot of himself when he had still been young - actually the way he was still acting when it came to humans.

Finding out everything about them and then confront them with their little dirty secrets - or otherwise let them fall, if they were just too boring.

But Akira wasn't boring, and she just announced that she was also highly interested in him- not as a friend, but as a _human being_.

Even if the fact was still going on his nerves, by now Izaya knew that he and Akira were a lot alike each other and he was sure that this was the way to find out more about the girl - and probably even beat her in this exciting, dirty game they were playing.

The smile on his face widened even more, slowly growing malicious, before he turned around and sat down in front of his computer.

"If she's like me, maybe I should rather find out how to fight myself~" he giggled taking the switch blade lying on his desk and flicking it open. His eyes followed it's glowing sharp side.

On the other hand: Izaya had never had an enemy as clever as himself.

His smile vanished, when he put the blade back and began tipping on the keyboard.

There was no way he was letting this girl win against him.

 **Akira's POV**

"Hello again Heiwajima-San, Tanaka-san" Akira greeted as she joined the two on their rounds debt collecting once again. She had been doing this for the past week and she hadn't gathered that much data but she hadn't come up empty handed either.

"Still not going to school brat?" Heiwajima-san greeted as usual while Tanaka-san gave her a happier greeting. He hadn't really seemed bothered by that fact that she had joined them, and seemed to have gotten rather used to it quickly. Akira was relieved about that seeing that if he had minded, she would have had to find another method to observe him, and she wasn't very stealthy when it came to that.

"It's no big problem. I have no major exams for now so I can afford to miss classes." Akira said, answering Heiwajima-san's usual question with her usual answer. While he didn't vocalize it, Akira knew he didn't like being followed much. Probably due to Orihara-san. She had read up on it, and even asked Tanaka-san when Heiwajima-san wasn't around. They had a bad history due to a simple clash in personality and beliefs. She had also managed to deduce that someone was keeping him in check, due to the fact that he had never dated before. Without previous relationships it would be obvious that he would very elated. Though on that note it wouldn't have to specifically be a romantic relationship, but friendship. Either way he was talking to someone he had recently met that caused these weird...mood swings, for lack of better words.

There were days when he would check his phone very constantly, his mail to be more exact. On these days he would usually be very grumpy and there would be a lot of property damage and injured people. From what she could tell, these were the days that this one person was online. Heiwajima-san probably got cranky without being able to talk to this person. Then there were other days when he did talk to the person. It was pretty obvious. He was on cloud nine those days. He was very happy those days, no one got hurt, no property damage. This mysterious person was a miracle worker.

A sudden ring brought her from her thoughts, and she looked over to Shizuo. He had a soft smile on his face as he typed on his phone. Today was a happy day then. She spent the whole day up to lunch time observing Heiwajima-san. She usually stayed the whole day but she had something else to do today.

 **Akira to Orihara: [Hello. I hope you haven't forgotten about today have you?]**

 **Orihara to Akira: [How could I, what kind of person would I be if I did. Especially since you took it upon yourself to volunteer my home. It'd make me a terrible host don't you think, Kira-chan?]**

 **Akira to Orihara: [I see, you're in a good mood today. Anyways, I'm close by so I'll see you in a few minutes.]**

 **Orihara to Akira: [Take your time~]**

She got there in a matter of minutes, just like she had told Orihara-san. He looked less than pleased to see her, despite his cheery greeting.

"Hello again Kira-chan~" he said in a sing song voice.

"Hello again to you, Orihara-san" She said as she walked in, putting her bag down by the door, making sure her phone was inside her pocket. She didn't trust Orihara-san around it, even if she didn't have much she considered to be incriminating. He was childish sometimes. He could simply mess with her stuff to bother her.

"So what part of my privacy is it that we'll be invading today?" He asked as Akira took a seat on the couch.

"You know that your relationship with Shou is in my highest interest." She answered nonchalantly. "Speaking of that, did anything change lately, Orihara-san?"

The raven observed her with his eyes, but Akira didn't give way to his piercing look. After a while he just sighed, muttering something about that she could already start calling him "Izaya", before he took a seat opposite to her.

"What should have changed in your princess opinion?" He gave a mocking response, still not causing any emotion to show on the girl's face.

"I'm talking about your attachment to that special person. Did it grow by any chance?"

Izaya hesitated, a while too long as it seemed, because shortly after Akira added: "Would you rather like me asking the people around you about your daily behaviour?"

The girl wasn't thinking about being mean in any matter, but she knew that Izaya was trying to avert their conversations or to talk about his emotions. Seeing him as a cowardly person, she kind of understood why he was hesitating to trust her, but even her patience knew its limits.

"I guess, it did." The raven suddenly answered, causing her to bring her look back into his face, which she had directed to the bottom just a second ago. "I indeed feel a lot at ease, when he is talking to me." Izaya added.

"So, what do you intend to do?" Akira asked.

"You mean about Shou?" Izaya's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I seriously don't know."

"How long are you two chatting by now?"

"I guess, it must be around 2 weeks. Maybe even more …" The raven answered, his head falling to the side when he was thinking. Akira observed the raven, lost in thoughts with an irritated look on his face. Apparently Izaya wasn't used to not having a feeling for time. If it was like that, Shou was already consuming a lot of the raven's time. And with "time" she didn't necessarily only mean the time he was chatting with the other man, but also the time Izaya was spending thinking about him. Akira wasn't experienced in this kind of thing, but she knew the human kind enough to know that it was time for the next step.

"Why don't you two meet up?" She vocalized her thought, causing the raven's head to shoot up and look into her eyes.

"I understand that you're maybe kind of … nervous to meet him. But we both know, that you will have to meet one day, don't we?"

Izaya nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just … you know ... when people get to know me personally, they kind of start to not like me."

"I guess, I understand why that is." Akira responded. Immediately an ironic smile appeared on the raven's face. "Thanks for the compliment." He answered with a slightly angered tone .

"You're welcome." The girl replied bluntly before standing up. Izaya raised his eyebrows at the sudden movement.

"I'm only giving you an advice. So take your time and think about it." She added, before leaving his office. She heard a little "yeah" behind her, but apparently the raven didn't bother to stand up and lead her out. Instead she just closed the door behind her.

Stepping out of the building she noticed that the day had gotten a lot colder. She shivered wrapping her scarf around her, before going off into the direction of the train station.

Having her back to the alley near by, she couldn't see the person hiding there. Swiftly the shadow hid behind the wall and observed her while stepping out. Only when she disappeared behind the house, the person started to follow her further. And though she never noticed, the dark silhouette was following her until the very end.

 **Nakura: Hey Shou-chan!**

 **Nakura: I just had a great idea!**

 **Nakura: Lets meet up!**


End file.
